The present inventions relates to a system for embedding the manipulation or addition of information, digital media and/or data relating to posts, videos, digital media, video spaced in a 3D or spherical environment. Users interacting with the disclosed system will be able to identify (locate), refer and/or embed information, digital media, and/or data (using the system or various APIs). People engage, discover, watch and share originally-created videos. Providing a forum for people to connect, inform, and inspire others across the globe and acts as a distribution platform for original content creators and advertisers large and small. With the greater social impact from various technologies, devices, software and influencers any person who chooses to share on the internet can share at anticipated and unanticipated levels. Trendy videos or post to go viral and to be seen around the world by millions and even billions of people in the matter minutes or days. New platforms must be created to support the growing demand of information and data, advertising within these platforms continues to grow as better more effective methods allow none intrusive and native ways for these platforms to grow.
The disclosed system allows for users to find meaningful information, photos or videos can be taken and shared from anywhere with information traveling faster and becoming more reliable. Users who take photos or videos with the said invention embark on a very unique experience, taking what a photo says (photo is a thousand words) or amazing videos whereby the meaning, the feelings, the experience of the past (the photo or video), and redefining how the photo associates with users supporting and producing additional meaning/value to users. Media makes it simpler for users to express themselves while sharing towards new means of communication. The disclosed system also makes use of videos, sound, links, objects, locations, proximity whereby embedding to posts or tags.
While there are many applications where the present invention could be implemented, this method would be used to create a platform that users and business can use while also providing additional resources that allow developers and advertisers to expand the use and implement development tools into their own technologies.